Roses Among Thorns
by truedesirexox
Summary: The Mckinley high Glee Clubbers are learning the high and lows of growing up. New experiences and new friends flood their young lives. Klaine/Puckson/Pezberry/Brittana/Shevans/Tike etc. 3 Live for today regret nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or glee's characters.

AN: So I was kindly asked by lovelies to upload this here and I did! :) Nice reviews mean the world and I hope you all enjoy this I write for you.

Water trickled down Kurt's face like a slow, long waterfall. It was tears. He licked them away and sniffed. I have to be strong now for Blaine he thought.

Blaine is his boyfriend. He is short was has really big muscles and even though he's half Asian he's a hottie.

Kurt Is in the hospital bed which is very small. His toes are falling off the end and he sighs he can't wait to leave. But he can't cause he's hurting he was in a terrible accident when his car hit a big red truck that looked like a firetruck but wasn't it was just a truck.

"Kurt, boo." Blaine ran to him his eyes were wet.  
"I love you I don't care what you look like even with a scar you're beautiful than any other boy. Kurt Hummel I want to marry you I live for you. I want to share strawberries with you and curl up with you in the fire. You're my liver."

Kurt couldn't talk his throat was broken but if he could he would have said this: Blaine I will always live you nothing can change and I'm Happy just knowing your here now and forever.

But he didn't he just touched Blaines face his delicate skin was smooth under his forceful fingers.

"Forever together until ever is never." Blaine kissed his scars leaving behind a red mark and even more prominent a smile on Kurt's face.

It was later the next day and Finn was there to visit his brother and so was Puck because even if Kurt wasn't his brother or boyfriend and he didn't want to be one of those to Kurt he still could care about him.

Puck and Finn stood in front of Kurt.  
"Hey bud" Finn smiled carefully.  
"Hello" said Kurt cause he can talk now his throat was mostly better. It was still soar though.  
"We hope you feel really better soon" Puck smiled encouragingly.

Later Finn and Puck went to the cafeteria to get food cause they were all hungry. Everybody knows hospital food sucks balls so they went and got candy from the vending machine and also some fruit loops.

Then Puck grabbed Finn and sent him a sneaky smile and pulled him along his hand was warm on Finns arm and it made Finn feel safe and secure.

"In here" Puck whispered seductively his eyebrows dancing as he shut him and Finn in a supplies closet.

Puck traced his finger along Finns chest. He reached up and pulled Finns head to meet his and their tongues locked slipping down each others throats like wild snakes.

Finn isnt gay he was bisexual. He was eager to try anything and liked his on and off again bromance with his best friend. Besides Rachel was not there.

Puck is gay.

Puck reached to Finn and slipped his clothes off he unlaced a blouse, unhooked a bra, unbuttoned his letterman jacket.

"Give yourself over to me" Puck comanded his voice hot on Finns neck like sugar.  
"Ahh" Finn relaxed and gave himself over to Puck.

"Wanky" Santana greeted them when she came into room 108.  
"it smells like cats and bananas" Brittany says because she says random shit.  
" what is britt saying" Blaine frowned his head tilting like the earth in November.

"I don't know but good news I'm getting out today!" Kurts jubilance soared higher than ever before.  
"Oh good pumpkin bear I've missed you honey" Blaine collapsed onto Kurt tears trolling his face.  
"Too mushy" Santana was grossed out.

They left the hospital and went to get some real food for a change they got some mcdonalds. Kurt got a double double with large fries and coke Blaine got a mcchicken meal with root beer Santana got two chicken snack wraps, baked, ranch sauce, and lemonade Brittany got a happy meal and toy of mr incredible.

"Yummy" they all said and rubbed their stomachs when they'd done it.

Kurt ran his hands through his silky brown locks and smelt it; hmm vanilla extract. He took such good Carr of his hair.

Single ladies played. It was a phone. Kurts phone.  
"Hummel" he casually said. "What omg really wonderful! I can't wait!"

He stopped talking and put his phone in his lavender seam jeans.  
"Finn got tickets to a strip club yes! And dont worry Santana cause there's girls too ok"

"it's gunna be hot tonight yayay" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend like he was starting at god himself.

If god wore pink.  
Lol )


	2. Chapter 2

"ROW TWO BABY!" Santana slapped her tickets down on the table. The ticket checker grimaced because he was jealous. "Enjoy the show at intermission and before the concession is open cash only." He was very monotone but they didn't even care because they were so excited to have tickets to a strip club finally!

"Happy second day away from the hospital tonight let's not even think about the accident" Finn hugged Kurt tightly. Puck glared but hey they were just brothers.

So they all sat down in row two and grabbed programs. It was Santana in a red short dress with matching lipstick and red streaks in her hair because she was going hipster. And there was innocent Brittany in a leather onesie with blue eyeshadow to bring out her eyes and a lovely updo. Kurt was wearing a tux and matching hangbag his hair was sticking up in all directions but it wasn't messy it was very masculine and machure. Blaine had jeans a T shirt which displeased everybody because he did not appreciate the promiscuty and machurity of where they were. He had dressed up a bit though with some light lipstick that refined his plump lips. Finn had brown slacks and purple tie to show off his multiculturalism. Puck had a gray smart suit that made him look like james bond. He also had a leather briefcase. Every one wonders whats in it but he is not saying it because its a secret he winks at Finn.

Then the show started they all clapped excitedly it was very promiscuous and they felt like adults. This is what it was like to live. No longer children they were living their own lives. The strippers danced and sang and put on a lovely show about love amongst british spies.

"Les Espions in french!" Kurt said because he knew french and liked to show off for Blaine.

Puck was impatient. He grabbed Finn by the tie, leering at him curtly. He smelled of liquor and also of cigarettes and vanilla extract, like Kurt's hair hmm suspicious but Finn didn't realize he was looking at Puck lovingly. They ran off to the bathroom and Puck finally opened the briefcase.

It was...

Finn was filled with suspense...

It was condoms! Pink condoms shaped like roses and lollipops.

"Condoms arent usually your thing bro" Finn smiled romantically.

"Well I don't want another pregnancy like Quinn or STDS cause those are gross and life changing" Puck was out of characterly serious.

"I want you Finn Gerardo Hudson." Puck licked his lips in anticipation hmm the smell of Finn's rugged smokey smell was hot on his nose.

Puck leant down his head nustling against Finn's chest. Ahh he groaned and they began to unlace each others clothes.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Rachel berry ran in the bathroom.

"Oh my god you cheeter! this is what I was always afraid of and oh my god with a guy! How could you do this to me to us dont I mean something to you? I gave myself to you I gave you everything except apparently a dick in your ass, you sluthoe bag of filth you cheeter you ruined it all!" She cried and ran away.

Puck shrugged and reach over to grap Finn's ear and he extended his tongue in preparation but Finn pulled away.

"I'm not in the mood stop it and leave" Finn cried.

"Whatever" Puck stung but he left to go watch the second half of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was sitting with Brittany and Kurt her eyes leaking onto their shoulders.  
"I can't go back to school now nowing he never even lived me enough to not fuck around in a bathroom of a auditorium with some mowhawked low life"

"that's harsh" Kurt gently caressed her face. "Puck is NOT a low life he cares about people"

"what's a harsh" Brittany muttered calm and sweetly

Blaine was at the bar getting them alcoholic beverages with umbrellas. Then he was back "here you are" he handed everyone drinks.

"margarita party holla" Brittany hollaed bur they all gave her stern looks because mow was not the time not when Rachel was distressed and upset and also just so very sad.

Blaine came and pyulled Kurt aside.  
"I think we should have an open relationship we should still be a couple but we can Kiss others and do Anything but sex with people not us. We're young Kurt we need to live and learn who we are and what we like"

"But I like you" Kurt whined high pitchedly.

"I know about you and Puck" Blaine let the cat out of the bag and addressed the big elephant in the room.

"Blainey baby it was one time I was alone and upset and you were hanging with mike like always and didn't invite me even though I knew mike before you ok" Kurt added bitchedly.  
"maybe an open relationship is the best" he snapped his fingers and huffed off in a frenzy of absolute perportions.

Relationships changed with the click of a switch.

Kurt was not happy with the new scenario he glared. Blaine was flirting with some guy already Kurt pinched his nose in disgust.

"let's leave" he practically snatched Rachel and brittany up and outside because he easel angry he didn't even care about anything butdriving far far away.

He left Blaine behind because the thought of his face annoyes him.


End file.
